No Way Out (Reboot)
by ToyFreddyFanGirl543
Summary: Toy Freddy always knew that he was different, being abused by his bandmates and boss, Toy Freddy knew that no one would love him... Until someone gave him a chance, someone that can give Toy Freddy a second chance of life. Newer version is in Archiveofourown under VivianShadowGirl.
1. Chapter 1

No Way Out (Reboot)

By VivianShadowGirl

Chapter 1 - Cold

Freak.

Useless.

They were some of the words Toy Freddy heard when he was built for the first time. He couldn't understand why that the person, who was the owner of some pizzeria that he was in, gave the toy bear a look of pure disgust. "Is he suppose to be designed like that?" The man asked in an angry tone to the younger man who looked nervously.

"Yes, the blueprints don't lie."

Scott sighed and glared at the bear for the second time before looking at the bunny and the chicken.

Toy Freddy didn't realize, but his life would turn into a living hell.

...

He will always be in one of the Party Rooms, by himself with his thoughts.

Thoughts of what Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Balloon Boy are going to do to him next time.

Toy Freddy had been in the corner since the pizzeria closed for the day, he didn't want to be in the same room as the others.

_"Toy Freddy_," the bear froze as the voice of Toy Bonnie called out, "_Oh Toy Freddy... Come out..."_

Toy Freddy stayed where he was, he didn't want to see Toy Bonnie or anyone else at the moment.

His hopes are crushed when the blue bunny entered the room and spotted the bear.

_"Well, there you are..." _Toy Bonnie coldly said as his bright green eyes seemed to burn into Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy flinched as he was expecting Toy Bonnie to hit him at the first chance the bunny will get...

...But it never came.

_"Toy Chica can't find her cupcake, so she's wanting us to help look."_

This surprised Toy Freddy, _"Um... Sure..." _He got up and left the room, unaware that Toy Bonnie smirked with an evil grin.

...

Toy Freddy was not sure where to look when Toy Chica said to check the kitchen while she would look in the stage area.

He managed to look through the cupboards when his eye caught sight of the freezer, the one place the bear would never want to look. He sighed and went back to searching the area when Balloon Boy entered the room.

_"Any luck?" _The robot boy asked, which made Toy Freddy shook his head.

_"Nope."_

Balloon Boy sighed and was about to leave when he asked, "_Have you checked in the freezer yet?"_

Toy Freddy shook his head, _"I highly doubt that it's in there." _This caused Balloon Boy to roll his eyes, "_Oh come on, it wouldn't hurt to look..."_

He started to push Toy Freddy near the freezer, "_Balloon Boy? What..."_

He didn't finish as Balloon Boy shoved the toy bear in the freezer, _"Well, it'll have to be in there!"_

Toy Freddy was getting himself up when he looked in horror as Balloon Boy shut the freezer door on him.

_"Balloon Boy!" _Toy Freddy went to the door and tried to open it but to his horror, it was locked.

_"Get me out of here!" _Toy Freddy yelled as on the other side Balloon Boy was laughing his trademark laugh. "_No way!"_

Toy Freddy was now in full panic mode, he was trapped in the freezer and if he doesn't do something...

_"Balloon Boy! Please! Let me out! My servers will freeze!"_

"_That's the idea fatso_." came the voice of Toy Chica, who stood next to Balloon Boy. Toy Bonnie was holding the freezer key, "_You've been avoiding us, Toy Freddy, so we decided to do something about that."_

_"By locking me in here?!" _Toy Freddy pound the door, "_Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica please!"_

_"Nope_," Toy Chica said, _"You can be such an idiot Toy Freddy, falling for something like this. Honesty, I thought you were a little tad smart than you look, but nope."_

She held her cupcake, _"And the funny thing is, I never lost my cupcake."_

Toy Freddy wanted to scream, he knew that Toy Chica was right. _"When I get out of here, I'll..."_

_"You'll what?" _Toy Bonnie snapped, causing Toy Freddy to stop pounding on the door.

_"You know better well that you can't touch us, the boss will send you the parts and service room as punishment if you put one finger on us." _Toy Bonnie said, smirking.

_"And we're his stars, not you. So even if something has happened to us, he'll punish you no matter what."_

Toy Freddy backed away from the door, now shivering from both the cold and the fear of what the bunny said.

"_Come on guys_," Balloon Boy said, "_Let the fatso cool off, the boss will take 'care' of him when he gets back."_

Toy Freddy could hear three steps of footsteps fading from the other side, he rubbed his arms as he felt black oil leak from his eyes.

Why is this happening to him? He'd never done anything to deserve all of the sufferings from his bandmates, after all, he too, was supposed to do one job, and that's entertaining children with them!

But lately Toy Freddy hasn't been doing his job, in fact, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica had taken the spotlight from him and the children laughed at the bear which at first, were harmless, but then the laughter turned in mocks and things being thrown at him.

That's when he was taken from the stage and the abuse started.

Toy Freddy could no longer move, his feet were frozen to the floor, '_maybe this is finally it_.' he thought as his body fell to the floor, _'I might as well accepted this fate. After all, I'm useless to them_.'

Before his world went black, he saw the face of someone as it reached out to him...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Pain

It all started after their first show, it was the late afternoon as the last parent with their child left.

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica waited as their boss entered the room.

"Well, I am impressed," he began, doing a slow clap, "Now I was a little nervous about how you all were going to do good, but I can see that I don't have to worry."

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica got off the stage, _"Really, boss?" _Toy Bonnie asked.

"Yes Toy Bonnie, I'm proud of you for doing such a wonderful job. Now I'll go check on Toy Foxy, Balloon Boy, and the Puppet and congrat them as well." The boss said as he was walking away.

_"What about me, sir?"_

The boss stopped and turned to the toy bear that was still on the stage. "Um, well... You did ok." He said flatly.

This confused Toy Freddy, why did the others get great praise while he was only given an 'ok'?

As the boss, along with the other toys, was walking to meet with the others, Toy Freddy got off the stage himself, not wanted to be left out.

Toy Foxy, along with Balloon Boy and the Puppet, was talking to Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica about their jobs and how they too were praised by the boss, who was watching them with a smile.

However, his smile faded when Toy Freddy tried to join in. Toy Foxy noticed but didn't want to ask so she went and talked with Toy Freddy.

The Puppet too had noticed the change in the boss's face as Toy Freddy joined them. What the boss never know was that the Puppet has magical powers, powers that even the Puppet knew that was probably dangerous.

He looked at the boss and then to Toy Freddy, he'll have to keep an eye on Toy Freddy. The Puppet could sense hatred coming from the boss, and it was at the toy bear.

The first time Toy Freddy had been in trouble by the boss was that evening.

The toys were doing stuff to pass the time, Toy Bonnie was playing with his guitar, Toy Chica and Toy Foxy were chatting about something, Balloon Boy was drawing a picture while the Puppet was watching him.

Toy Freddy, however, was not doing anything. He was still thinking on the boss giving everyone praise but not him.

Toy Bonnie got up and placed his guitar and went to see what Balloon Boy was drawing.

The Puppet looks up and spotted Toy Freddy watching them with a bit of a hurt look.

He could tell what the bear was thinking.

Before the Puppet could go and asked what was bothering him, Toy Freddy stood up and walked to Toy Bonnie's guitar.

He only picked it up and went to find somewhere to put it in a safer place when it happened: Toy Freddy wasn't paying attention to where he was going and must have tripped on something.

The Puppet could only watch in horror as Toy Freddy landed hard on his front. That wasn't the worst part, the Puppet saw the pieces of Toy Bonnie's guitar under the toy bear as he gasped at what he had done.

That's when the rest of the toys looked at Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie saw his guitar and ran over to pick up the pieces.

And then he glared at Toy Freddy, "_What have you done?!" _Toy Bonnie yelled at the bear, who was trying to explain himself.

_"Toy Bonnie! It was an accident! I was trying...!"_

_"An accident?! You did this on purpose!"_

_"No! I-"_

"What is going on here?"

The boss, who was in his office doing paperwork, walked in the room. He spotted Toy Bonnie's broken guitar and Toy Freddy as he looked horrified.

"Toy Bonnie?" The boss asked with a glare, "what happened to your guitar?"

"_I was asking Balloon Boy what he was drawing until I heard a noise coming from the stage... and when I looked... Toy Freddy..."_

The boss looked at the bear, "Toy Freddy... Go to the Parts and Service room."

Toy Freddy looked between confused and scared as he stood up, "_What? But sir, it was an-"_

"Go to the Parts and Service room, Toy Freddy! I will NOT tell YOU again!"

Toy Freddy backed away in fright as the boss stepped closer, _"But... But sir... I didn't mean it... I was trying to- AHHHHHHHHH!"_

Toy Freddy screamed as a jolt of electricity streamed through his body as Mr. Fazbear's taser did its job.

Toy Foxy gasped and held her mouth in her hands while the Puppet looked shocked as he witnessed the boss doing this.

Withdrawing the taser Mr. Fazbear watched as Toy Freddy tried to catch his breath, his blue eyes wide with fear.

"Now Toy Freddy?" The boss asked as he held the taser, "Are you going to do what you are told, or do I have to give you another lesson?"

Toy Freddy nodded, not wanting to go through that painful experience and stood up.

Not wanting to look at anyone, Toy Freddy limped towards the Parts and Service room, a painful sad look was on his face.

Toy Bonnie watched him go and turned to Mr. Fazbear, "Don't worry Toy Bonnie," The boss placed the taser in his pocket, "There are plenty of extra guitars in the backstage, just in case for things like... this to happen."

Toy Bonnie looked down at the broken pieces and sighed. "_What about..."_

"Don't worry about Toy Freddy, I'll make sure you won't see him for the rest of the night." The boss calmly said as he followed the bear.

...

The Parts and Service room was not the place that Toy Freddy wanted to hang out, in fact, the room was full of extra parts and a table.

Toy Freddy sighed as he looked around. What just happened? Why did Mr. Fazbear do that to him? He was only trying to explain what happened to the guitar and that it wasn't his fault.

The door opened and Mr. Fazbear entered. "Well Toy Freddy, I'm disappointed in you."

_"Boss?" _Toy Freddy didn't want to face him after what happened back on the stage, he wasn't sure if he wanted to look at his boss.

"Turn around Toy Freddy," The boss said, but when the bear didn't turn to face him he grabbed the taser, "TOY FREDDY TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW!"

Toy Freddy jumped at the voice before he was shocked by the taser. "This is what happens when useless things like you don't listen!" The boss yelled as Toy Freddy fell to the ground.

Useless? Was this what the boss sees in the bear?

The boss paused and withdrawn the taser, "That's better, now as I was saying, I'm very disappointed in you. You almost cost Toy Bonnie to not play for tomorrow."

Toy Freddy wanted to say something, but looks at the taser, he kept his mouth shut.

"I'm going to leave you here for the rest of the night, if you decided to come out of this room, you will get punished. So just in case that happens, I'm locking the door til tomorrow." The boss turned around and walked out the door, the sound of a lock was heard.

Toy Freddy could finally cry at this point. His body hurt from the electricity as he curled up into a tight ball and felt the oil leak from his eyes.

The word 'useless' was burned into his head and he kept sobbing. 'Why am I useless? Where did I go wrong?'

He only thought of this when he jumped at the sight of the Puppet, who was hovering from the ground with a concerned look on his face.

_"Puppet?! What are you-?" _Toy Freddy was hushed by the Puppet, who looked behind him.

_"Shh," _he says as Toy Freddy nodded, _"Toy Foxy and I were worried."_ Toy Freddy did a weak smile, at least there were two others who cared for him.

_"How'd you get in here? The door's locked."_

The Puppet chuckled softly, _"Keep this between you and me, but I've got powers. I have the ability to teleport to place to place as I please."_

Toy Freddy was about to ask something when the Puppet shook his head, _"I can't teleport others with me."_

Toy Freddy sighed sadly, _"Why does this have to happen? I didn't mean to break Toy Bonnie's guitar, I only wanted to put it somewhere else so it didn't get broken."_

The Puppet shook his head, _"I know it's not your fault, but it seems that the boss has a hatred for you with a passion."_

_"Why?"_

_"That I'm not sure, but all I can tell is that you need to be careful with him."_

Toy Freddy sighed and looked away, _"That's easy for you to say, Toy Bonnie probably hates me now and I need to perform tomorrow."_

The Puppet nodded, _"I'm sure Toy Bonnie doesn't hate you, he's just upset about on what happened to his guitar."_

Oh if only he knew...

_"Just be strong Toy Freddy, I bet tomorrow will be better." _The Puppet said before teleporting away.

Toy Freddy nodded and felt his eyes close.

The Puppet learned how wrong he was, in fact when Toy Freddy got on the stage before opening, both Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica gave off a glare to the bear.

...

It was the Puppet who recused Toy Freddy from the freezer, he did lie that he said he couldn't teleport anything or anybody with him. Truth is, he had been practicing since that first night, just to be on the safe side.

It was a good thing that he did what he did. If Toy Freddy would be in that freezer for that long...

He didn't want to think about it.

Toy Foxy placed a blanket around the body of Toy Freddy, a worried look was on her face.

_"Toy Freddy..."_

_"It's ok Toy Foxy,"_ The Puppet comforted her before checking over Toy Freddy.

_"Lucky for him that he hasn't been in there for that long, it's just his servers shut down."_

Toy Foxy nodded, _"Is it from the abuse too?" _The Puppet nodded, _"I'm afraid so, the boss has the mechanic over to fix the rest of us but never Toy Freddy."_

Toy Foxy wanted to cry, _"I... I can't... believe this..." _The Puppet agreed, he knew that things were getting worse. Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Balloon Boy started hurting Toy Freddy after the innocent with the guitar.

To make things even worse; the kids were only playing with the others but Toy Freddy was always left out. That was when the boss took him away from the stage after a week, Toy Freddy has been living in the Parts and Service after that.

It was like Toy Freddy never existed until when the night comes.

_"We need to do something." _The Puppet finally spoke, catching Toy Foxy off guard.

_"But how?" _the white fox asked, raising an eyebrow.

_"I'm not sure, but I have this feeling that someone will take Toy Freddy away."_

Toy Foxy gasped, _"To be scraped?!"_

The Puppet shook his head, "_No... I mean... Away from this pain. Away from hatred. Away from them."_

Toy Foxy sighed in relief, _"Ohh, I hope so. I really hope so Mari..."_ The sound of the clock chimed 6 AM startled both Mari and Toy Foxy.

_"I just hope I'm right..." _Mari said before he and Toy Foxy vanished from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Hope

Bruce Johnson drove his pickup truck onto the parking lot of the pizzeria with a grin on his face.

"Alright, we're here." He turned his head to look at the backseat to where Travis Miller and Liz Shadows were sitting.

"Finally," Travis got out of the truck and stretched his body, "No offense boss, but you need to fix up the truck."

Bruce chuckled, "Yeah, none taken. I know that she needs to be fixed but I just don't have the time to do it." Travis nodded, "With all the winter projects you and the others have been doing, I can't say I blame you."

Bruce and Travis have known each other since Travis had gotten out of prison for good behavior, he had robbed a gas station for his sickly brother who was dying of lung cancer.

He had no money to pay the medical bills that have piled up and that's when he decided to rob the nearest bank.

Travis had gotten a two-year sentence for the crime and his brother passed away when he was in his first year.

He never went to the funeral.

Bruce, after hearing the story, decided to give Travis a job as a mechanical at his car lot.

But Travis wasn't the only one who Bruce is friends with.

There was Liz Shadows.

Well, he knew her father, who was an old friend. Liz would often visit the car lot just to either say hi or buy lunch for Bruce and the other workers.

Of course, Bruce would tell her not to do that, but he knew that Liz would go out of her way to do something selfless.

Sadly, Liz's life went downhill when her father passed away from liver failure two years ago, and if that wasn't bad enough, her stepfather also passed away from an accident involving a four-wheeler and a deer a few months ago.

Every since then, Liz completely changed. She no longer smiled, though, on a rare occasion, she will do a small smile when she wanted to, but otherwise, she was still a kind person.

Liz looked at the building, a rare smile was on her face. "I hope it's nice and warm in there."

Bruce smiled, "I'm sure it will be. Now come on, we'll be freezing if we don't move!"

...

Scott met the three by the door, "Bruce, good to see you." Bruce smiled, shaking the man's hand. "Same to you Scott, how's the pizzeria life going?"

"Pretty good." Scott answered, "I see you brought Travis and Liz." The two young adults waved to Scott before Travis turned to Liz, "Come on, let's find a seat."

Liz nodded and left with Travis.

Scott frowned, "Bruce... How has she been?" Bruce shook his head, "It's been hard, Travis and I thought a trip here would lift her spirits up a little."

Scott nodded, "And I'll make sure of that, why don't you go join them and I'll get one of the waiters to take your order?"

...

Toy Foxy watched from her closed curtain, making sure she wasn't seen by anyone she scanned for something or anybody to help Toy Freddy.

_'Is Mari right?'_ she thought, _'Is someone going to take Toy Freddy away from all of this...'_

She knew that she didn't have much time, her next show was in 25 minutes, and if she doesn't find anything soon...

"Right here?" a male's voice caught Toy Foxy's attention as the said male along with a young woman sat a few feet across from her stage.

"Yeah," the young woman nodded, looking around. Toy Foxy watched the woman with interest.

"Found a place you two?" Bruce sat between Travis and Liz as they both nodded.

"I bet Liz just wanted to see the toy animatronics," Travis said, "After all, she's never seen them yet."

Liz only gave a glare but nodded. Bruce laughed, "Well I'll tell you one thing Liz, they aren't like Freddy and his friends. They are different in size and how they perform."

Toy Foxy was still watching the three people when she noticed the time, _'Well, time to entertain!' _she happily thought as she prepares for her show.

"Alright, boys and girls! Time for Toy Foxy to read a story for you!" The kids cheered as they made their way to the stage.

"Hmm, so Toy Foxy reads stories to children?" Liz asked, watching as the children sat down on the floor.

"Yep, so she's different than Foxy," Bruce answered as the waiter came and asked on what they want.

While they were ordering their pizza, Liz couldn't help but noticed that she felt something off about this pizzeria.

Something was missing.

Travis was about to asked her what's wrong when Scott came to their table.

"Ah Bruce, I'm sorry but I need to speak to you about something." Scott said while Bruce nodded, "Alright, but let's make it quick, knowing my boys, they be coming soon and I need to make sure they know where we're sitting."

Of course, Scott knew that term. Bruce's 'boys' are the other coworkers of the car lot and very good friends with Bruce.

"Travis, Liz, I'll be back. And Travis? In case I don't come back..." Travis nodded, "I'll make sure to let them know."

Bruce smiled, "I know to trust you, it'll be only a moment."

As Bruce left, Travis looked at Liz, "Ok Liz, what's wrong?" Liz leaned closer so Travis can only hear, "I feel something's not right," she began, her eyes looking away from Travis, "I mean, I think there's something missing."

This caused Travis to blink, "What do you mean?"

Liz was about to answer when the kids cheering made both of them turn to look.

And they saw it.

On the main stage was Toy Bonnie rocking with his guitar while Toy Chica was singing a children's song.

There was no Toy Freddy.

Travis was confused, "That's strange, wasn't there suppose to be a Toy Freddy on stage?"

Liz nodded, "And the children are cheering as if he's there." A waiter passed by them, "Hey, excess me?" Travis began as the waiter turned to look at him, "Where's Toy Freddy?"

That's when Liz noticed that the waiter was shifting his eyes left and right, "Um... Toy Freddy... Well... He's being... Fixed! Yeah! Fixed!"

The waiter left in a hurry which left Travis and Liz looked at each other.

"Um... What was that?" Liz asked, Travis only shook his head. "Liz, I can tell you one thing, that man is lying."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell, that man is hiding something. Trust me, Liz, what kind of waiter would act like that?"

"Nobody."

"Exactly, you are right."

Liz nodded, "I'm going to the restroom," Travis nodded, "Ok, I'm going to wait until Bruce or the others comes. Don't get lost, ok?"

She nodded and left to find the restroom.

Toy Foxy, having heard the whole thing after her show, decided to follow the woman.

...

The sound of silence was what Liz needed. After washing her hands, she couldn't help but think about where Toy Freddy was.

She has seen the posters of all three animatronics before Scott did the grand opening of his pizzeria, she admired Toy Freddy the first time.

That was why she tagged along with Travis and Bruce, of course, they thought it was a bit silly that Liz would want to meet the toy bear.

Now that she knew something was up, she wanted to know the truth. Cracking the bathroom door open, Liz peeked around to make sure no one else was in the hallway.

Good, she thought as she went down the hall away from the party room.

She felt the chills as she scanned the hall for clues, it was a pretty good thing that Liz had watched those crime shows, she felt like a detective on her own little case.

For the first time, Liz got excited at the thought.

She nearly kicked a box as she snapped herself out of her thoughts, she glanced at the box and noticed something odd. The box was labeled 'For the dump', which was odd for Liz because she knew that boxes for this supposed to be outside for the dump trucks.

What the hell was a box like this doing in the middle of the hall?

Liz kneed down and opened the box, this might be a stupid plan on her part since she was going to find trash anyway, but that's not what she found.

Inside the box was everything Toy Freddy merchandise, from pins to posters. And they look in really good condition.

"Ok... What the fuck?" Liz muttered to herself as she dug through the box, "Who would throw away stuff that's still brand new?"

_"I can answer that." _replied a voice behind Liz, who jumped and face whoever has caught her.

To her surprise, it was Toy Foxy, who stared at the woman before asking _"Are you looking for Toy Freddy?"_

Liz, trying to catch her breath, nodded. "You know where he is?" She wasn't sure if she can trust the fox but remembering how the waiter back at the party room got her thinking.

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I got curious about why you're down here," _Toy Foxy eyed the box, "_now I know why."_

Liz nodded, "It's ok, I'm not really meant to be here either but as you said, well, I too got curious."

_"Well, then you can help," _Toy Foxy said as she picked up a plush version of Toy Freddy,_ "I mean... Well... At least someone said that someone can help him..."_

"You mean, Toy Freddy?" Liz asked in which Toy Foxy nodded,_ "I'm not sure what you can do but I can take you to where Toy Freddy is, but..."_

The fox looked back towards the party room, _"You might get in trouble, or I'll get in trouble, or..." _Liz shook her head, "I've come too far to stop now, the truth is... I always wanted to meet Toy Freddy."

Toy Foxy nodded, _"Ok," _she then handed the plush to Liz, _"I'll take you, but you're not going to like what you find."_

Liz held the plush tightly as Toy Foxy said this, has something happened to Toy Freddy?

As the fox lead Liz down the hall she felt chills coming down her body, maybe it was the cold...?

_"Here."_

Liz was surprised to where Toy Foxy leads her, the parts and service room door.

"He's in... there?" Liz asked which the fox nodded.

Gulping the woman stepped closer to the door, her one arm holding the plush Toy Freddy and her other arm out to reach the doorknob.

She was quite surprised to find that the door was unlocked and opened it...

...And nearly cried out.

The first thing she noticed as she stepped into the room that it was really cold as if someone didn't have the heater here on in ages, but what got her attention was the animatronic in front of her.

Toy Freddy.

"Oh... oh no..."

Toy Freddy was in worse shape than the one in the poster, his body had dents and he looked to be missing both a right leg and left arm. He also seems to be missing one of his eyes too, as the left eye was gone.

His face besides that was the worse, his left side of his face looked like it got kicked around as if it was a soccer ball. Both cheek and eye socket were caved in.

Liz felt like she was going to faint, this was the animatronic that she wanted to see, but was now broken and sitting on the floor.

"Who did this to you...?" Liz muttered as she felt her legs weaken underneath her.

"What are you doing in here Liz!?" Liz, for the second time, jumped and turned around to face whoever spoke.

It was Scott, and he did not look pleased. Liz shivered, trying to think of a lie. "Um... I was looking for the bathroom..."

Scott was about to reply when he noticed the Toy Freddy plush in her arms and the broken form of Toy Freddy behind her.

"Where did you get that?" Scott asked with a glare which frightened Liz, she has known Scott for a long time and has never seen him ever like that.

"I... found it...?" Liz answered, feeling like a rat that can't escape from a cage.

"You found it? Do tell Liz, I remember that I was going to take that to the dump later..." he paused, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Scott, what are you talking about?" Liz asked, but then gasped. "You did this to Toy Freddy?"

Scott chuckled darkly, "Well I guess I can't fool you now, what you see behind you is a useless animatronic that can't fucking listen for shit and I was going to scrap him along with," he looked at the plush with disgust, "that."

Liz was now shaking her head, this can't be right.

"Scott, what's going on? Why is Toy Freddy in here where he should be..."

**SLAP!**

Suddenly Liz fell to the floor as the older man's hand went across her face, causing her to fall on the floor in shock.

Now Liz was in full panic mode as she rubbed her right cheek, she wanted to vomit, now she knew that something was wrong. Scott would never do this.

"You're just like that useless toy bear!" Scott growled as he stepped closer to the frightened woman. "You don't shut up."

Liz wanted to cry, why is this happening? Scott suddenly grinned, causing Liz to flinch and back away to a corner.

"Though... where are my manners?" Scott began as he slowly moved towards her, "I forgot how fragile you look... how... beautiful..."

"Stay away from me." Liz spat out, she knew what Scott was about to do and it was sending her into a panic attack.

"But Liz..." Scott said, "I just want to look at you... I just want to look at you..."

Then he felt something grabbed his leg, Scott looked down. "What are you doing? Protecting her?"

Despite looking like he was too broken to move, Toy Freddy woke up with his right eye glaring at his boss as he held on to the leg with his good arm.

Liz's eyes were wide as she too saw Toy Freddy, "You... You're ok!" While she was glad that Toy Freddy was ok, she was still terrified of what Scott was going to do.

Scott looked from Toy Freddy to Liz, he reached out and grabbed her arm tightly.

Liz nearly screamed as she tried to run, Toy Freddy could only watch in silent horror as Scott held the woman to the wall.

"Don't scream you bitch! By the time I'm done with you... you won't scream..."

BAM!

Scott fell to the floor as Bruce held a bat with an angry look. "Don't you fucking touch her you freak..."

Liz started bawling like a baby as Bruce held her, "The cops are coming Liz..." He said as he held her tight, "Scott won't hurt you again..."

He looked at the corner of his eye at the battered toy bear staring at him.

"Thank you." Bruce said, "Thank you."

...

The cops were in and out of the pizzeria as Scott and the employers were handcuffed and placed in the back of the police cars.

Travis had called the cops when he noticed that Liz hasn't returned from the bathroom and when Bruce's friends showed up, they went to get Bruce while Travis thought he saw Scott sneaking pass him.

Travis knew something wasn't right when he told Bruce about this. This caused Bruce to go and look for Liz, who had heard her scream.

It was a good thing Bruce reached to her in time.

When the police question Liz, Travis was with her. She explained what happened to her while hugging the Toy Freddy plush tightly.

When the police were done, Bruce stepped in. "Officer, may I have a word?"

The cop nodded and walked with Bruce.

"So, Toy Freddy tried to save you?" Travis whispered which Liz nodded, "Yeah but Scott..." she fell silent.

Travis knew that Liz didn't want to talk about it anymore so he said nothing else.

Bruce walked to Travis with a grim look, "The officers are letting me and the boys take the animatronics back with us. Think you can take her home?"

Travis nodded, he would've taken Liz to the hospital first but by looking at her, the only thing she has been bruises on her arms and a red mark on her right cheek from Scott.

"Alright." Travis nodded as Bruce handed him the keys to his truck. "Lucky that one of my friends was taking his SUV so we can pack up that the animatronics in the back."

"That's good, be careful on the roads," Travis said as he and Liz walked to the truck.

"You too," Bruce answered back, turning to help out with packing. Travis and Liz got into the truck as Travis started it up.

It was going to be one long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Mute

The long ride back was silent, though the radio was playing, both Travis and Liz were quiet. Travis had his eyes on the road ahead, not wanting the truck to slide on the icy roads, although he did glance at Liz, who was staring out of the window still holding the Toy Freddy plush.

Travis wanted to say something, anything to get what happened at the pizzeria out of their minds, but he couldn't find anything to say. That is, until Liz finally spoke in a quiet tone. "Do you think Bruce and the other guys will be alright?"

Travis gave her a warm smile, "If I know those guys, then yeah. Bruce is a pretty strong guy who can take care of himself, if they were in a ditch, he'd be calling me." He chuckled at that last statement.

Liz sighed and hugged the plush bear tightly.

"You really like that plushie, do you?" Travis asked, which Liz nodded "Toy Foxy gave it to me."

Travis nodded and the noticed the building up ahead, "Well, we're home." What was strange for where they live was in fact a pizzeria of their own, well, a pizzeria with apartments above the building itself.

Travis stopped the truck and nodded to Liz, who opened the door. The sign of 'Fazbear Funland' above the front door was a nice greeting for Liz, she felt safe in this pizzeria, it was not only her home, but a place where she worked as a waitress.

Travis became the manager after the last one sadly passed away from old age. Travis along with Bruce built the apartments sortly after he got the job. There were three sets of apartments, one was for Travis, the second was for Liz, and the last one was Bruce and his wife Lillian's.

When they walked in the building the place was dark, and standing by the dest was Lillian, who walked over to the pair.

"You're back, how was it? And where's Bruce?" Lillian asked, Travis bit his lip, "Yeah... Bruce's a little late and well..." He paused, "Can you take Liz to her apartment?"

Lillian looked worried, "Um, ok dear, but what's going on?" Travis sighed, "Bruce and I will explain later Lil, right now, I need to wait for Bruce at the back door."

Lillian nodded as if she understand, "Ok Travis, but you two better explain to me in the meantime." She turned to Liz, who was shivering from both the cold and the fear. "Liz? You look cold, how about you get into the bath and into some warm pjs, I'll make some hot cocoa if you like."

Liz nodded, "Sounds good." Both women left to the apartments, Travis sighed as he headed towards the back room.

...

_**"Goldie? Hey, Goldie wake up."**_

The golden bear animatronic moaned in his sleep as he heard his best friend Springtrap. _**"Trap?**_" The golden bear yawned, "_**What time is it?"**_

Springtrap rolled his eyes at the nickname but answered, "_**I just saw Travis, looks like he's back."**_

This caught Goldie by surprise, "_**Wait, he's back from the other pizzeria?"**_ He then look at the clock, it read 12 A.M. "_**Weren't they suposse to be back a few hours ago?"**_

Springtrap nodded, "_**Yeah, at 8 P.M., that's what Bruce said. I wonder what's going on?"**_

Both Goldie (Golden Freddy) and Springtrap have been restored to thier glory with new clean golden suits and tell stories to the children. Springtrap's right ear has been stitched up by Lillian herself (though it was still cut in half), while Goldie had his eyes replaced, instead of black with white pupils they were now baby blue eyes.

"_**I think something's wrong, what's Travis doing in the backroom?"**_ Goldie asked, which Trap was about to reply when voices followed by Bruce and the boys were passing by with some large crates on small carts.

But what caught both the golden animatronics by surprise was what in Travis's cart, an near broken animatronic bear.

"_**What was that?"**_ Springtrap asked, watching as Travis and the others went to the parts and service room.

Golden Freddy only shook his head, "_**I'm not sure, but from what I can tell, those were the toy animatronics from the pizzeria that Bruce, Travis, and Liz went. And did you see that bear?"**_

Springtrap nodded in agreement, "_**Yeah, did you see how badly it looked?"**_ Goldie nod and both bear and bunny went to follow.

...

Bruce and the others were working really hard trying to fix up the broken toy bear while Travis was looking over at the other toys. Goldie and Springtrap peeked from a corner, trying to be quiet while watching the event before them.

"_**Wonder why the toys are here?" **_Trap whispered to Goldie, who was watching as Bruce and one of the men (whose name was Thomas) opening up the toy bear to the endoskeleton.

"_**Not sure."**_

As the bear said this Bruce and Thomas both held the battered and broken endo from the toy bear, this caused everyone in the room to go quiet.

"Thomas, you got that extra Toy Freddy endo you found?" Bruce asked in a grim tone. Thomas nodded, "Yeah, this was the only one that I could find, boss." This caused Bruce to shake his head in disbeilf.

"I... I can't believe this... Why would Scott do this to an animatronic?"

Thomas, Travis, and the rest of the men nodded, "I say it's cruel." Thomas said, while another man (Nick) replyed, "It's disgraceful." And they began to talk at once.

"Ok, enough!" Bruce shouted, which hushed up everyone in the room, "I know what Scott did was... Unforgettable... But we need to fix up Toy Freddy and give a life that never got to have."

Everyone agreed and went back to their jobs.

From their corner Goldie and Springtrap looked at each other, "_**So, what do you think?"**_ Trap asked, which Goldie shook his head, "_**We'll go and tell the others, I don't think there's anything we can do at the moment."**_

...

Freddy Fazbear was the first to wake up from sleep mode, he was both confused and surprise that the main room was quiet. _**"Shouldn't Bruce, Travis, and Liz be back from the other pizzeria?"**_ He said out loud which woke up Bonnie the Bunny.

"_**What? They're not back yet?**_" Bonnie yawned as he glanced at the clock, "_**It's 12:30."**_

"_**And they were suposse to be back at 8,"**_ Freddy turned to his best friend, "_**Must've got held up in the storm or something?"**_

Bonnie was about to reply when Goldie and Springtrap walking in the main room, both had mixed looks on their faces.

Springtrap was worried while Goldie had a look of anger. "_**Brother? What's the matter?"**_ Freddy asked as both he and Bonnie stepped down from their stage.

"_**Freddy, Bonnie, I need you two to go and get both Foxy and Chica, there's something that both Trap and I need to talk to you all."**_ Goldie said.

Both Freddy and Bonnie looked at each other and then went to wake up both Chica and Foxy. Soon all six animatronics were sitting at a table, Goldie sighed. "**Bruce and Travis are in the parts and service room, I assume that Liz went to bed because she wasn't with them."**

Freddy nodded, "_**I was wondering about that, but what's going on? Why are they in there?"**_ Goldie shook his head, "_**Listen, this might be a shock for you but Travis and Bruce brought the toy animatronics from the pizzeria that they were visiting from."**_

_**"What?"**_ Chica asked with a shocked look on her face, Foxy growled "_**They be replacing us?"**_

"No they will not Foxy." All six saw Travis walking in, a grim look on his face. "_**Travis! We all thought you and the others were trapped in the storm?!"**_ Foxy exclaimed, Travis smiled and grabbed himself a chair, "Yeah sorry about scaring you guys, we had a few... issues to deal with."

"_**Where's Liz? Ain't she with you guys?"**_ Springtrap asked. This caused Travis to freeze, his smile was now gone.

"_**Travis...? Is Liz ok?"**_ Bonnie asked with a worry tone, Travis shook his head. "No." As he said that, he was trying hard not to cry. "She's not going to be ok Bonnie, she's with Lillian right now because..."

He fell silent as Goldie stared at the man, "_**Something... happened... Didn't it?"**_

Travis nodded, "We were supposed to have a good time, to get Liz to smile again, but then..." He shook his head again.

"_**What happened?"**_ Foxy asked, he had a feeling that he knew but didn't want to be right. There was a long pause before Travis wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, "Liz... She almost was attacked by Scott."

All six animatronics looked shocked as Travis said this. Freddy can only shake his head, "_**Then... Why are the toys here? What happened to Scott?"**_

Travis sighed as he explained, "Scott's going to prison, along with the workers who work for him. As for the toys, well, it's because we had to take them. Bruce and some of the guys are fixing up one of them, apparently Scott and the other toys have been bullying and toturing him for months."

_**"I knew it."**_ Goldie said, _**"I knew there was something wrong, it was Toy Freddy, was it?"**_ Travis nodded. "_**You and Bruce were pushing those crates into the parts and service room, and I believe that Toy Freddy was the only one without one."**_ Springtrap said, which Travis nodded again.

"But what I gathered, only the Puppet and Toy Foxy were not part of the bullying, they both were only trying to protect Toy Freddy."

_"__**So only Toy Bonnie, Toy Me, and Balloon Boy did this, as well as Scott?"**_ Chica asked, which Travis nodded, "Yes Chica."

Just then Bruce came into the room, angering talking on his cell phone. From what Travis and the animatronics can tell, Bruce must have been calling the factory who made the animatronics.

And he was complety pissed.

After hanging up, Bruce cursed under his breath. Travis went over to him, concrened. "Boss, everything ok?"

The older man shook his head, "No, but I was right though," this caused Travis to raise an eyebrow. "About what?"

Bruce sighed, "Scott must've told those bastards to stop making endos and voice boxes for Toy Freddy."

"What?"

"We managed to save the last endo from there, but not a new voice box. I'm afraid that Toy Freddy's going to be mute until we get a new voice box."

Everyone gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Regret (Part 1)

Toy Freddy woke up to only darkness, he wasn't sure where he was but he wanted out. He looked down and was shocked to find that his body was fixed.

This wasn't right, Toy Freddy was sure that he remembered that he was on the floor of the Parts and Service room. And the last thing he remembered was...

He suddenly looked around as he thought he heard laughter around him. Toy Freddy was beginning to hate the sound of laughter since he was bullied and beaten by the others, but this kind of laughter was more cruel and malice.

Toy Freddy began to shake in fear, placing his hands over his ears. Then it stopped.

Toy Freddy opened his eyes and sighed with relief that the laughter was gone, but... Why was everything still dark?

He soon got his answer as a hand was placed on the toy bear's shoulder, making him jump. He turned around and saw Toy Bonnie, along with Toy Chica and BB.

"_This is all your fault."_ Toy Bonnie's voice was cold and full of malice. Toy Freddy pushed the bunny's hand and backed away.

"_Because of you... We lost our pizzeria!"_ Toy Chica's eyes were black with white pupuls.

Balloon Boy only laughed with mockery.

"_Our boss is in jail because of you!"_

"_Why can't you just die?"_

"_You caused us our jobs!"_

"_We lost our home! I hope you're fucking happy!"_

Toy Freddy felt oily tears fell as the insults from the bunny and chicken kept coming. He wanted to run, he want to get away, but he couldn't move.

He closed his eyes and felt like falling...

...

He slowly opened his eyes as light filled his vision, he sighed as he realized that it was a dream.

But he couldn't move. Panicing Toy Freddy wanted to yell and scream but a pair of hands grabbed him.

"Hey! Settle down!" A man's voice exclaimed, this caused Toy Freddy to stop and looked at the source of the voice.

Staring at the bear was a man in his late forty's, he was wearing an dirty shirt with a pair of dirty jeans. His grey eyes were wide and stare at Toy Freddy, who stared back.

"Toy Freddy? You alright? You might not remember this, but I'm Bruce. I'm one of the people who found you." Bruce began with a smile.

Toy Freddy recalled a man who was thanking him for something important, this cause Bruce to nod and spoke, "Yeah, you saved my friend from Scott."

The name 'Scott' suddenly came back to Toy Freddy, he began to panic again as Bruce held the bear tightly in case the bear fell off the table.

"Hey, Toy Freddy! He's gone!" the man sighed as the bear slowly calmed down but still have fear in his eyes. "Scott's gone, he won't hurt you anymore. You're in another pizzeria, in the Parts and Service room. A few guys and I manged to save you."

This caused Toy Freddy to look around, this Parts and Service room was a lot bigger than the prison he was in. Bruce sighed and wiped his forehead with a paper towel.

"Got to admit this, but we were worried that you wouldn't reboot, figure that we were too late to save you and all..."

He went quiet as Toy Freddy saw the other toys in a couner, his fearful look was still on his face as he saw Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Balloon Boy shut off in sleep mode.

"We had to take them with us too," Bruce's rough voice caused the bear to jump a little. "I don't know what Travis is going to do with them, he's the owner of this pizzeria after all."

But he did smile a bit as he spotted Toy Foxy and the Puppet.

Toy Freddy opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he tried again but everytime he opened his mouth nothing came out.

Bruce could only watch with a sad look in his eyes, "We... Don't have a new voice box for you. The factory who made you guys stopped making the endos and voice boxes for you."

This was too much for Toy Freddy, he felt like as he was hit hard with a hammer. He sobbed, and sobbed.

Bruce held the toy bear as he sobbed for what seemed to be a hour. Unknown to the both of them, Toy Bonnie was awake and heard everything.

And he wanted to cry too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Regret (Part 2)

Toy Bonnie left the Parts and Service an hour after Bruce left and Toy Freddy went back to sleep mode.

The bunny just felt awful, Toy Freddy's face after he found out that he no longer have a voice box was still heavily on his mind.

_"What... Have I done...? No, what we've done to him..."_ It was more to himself when he ask the question, he just felt stupid for listening to Toy Chica... Of course it was her plan after all, she never liked Toy Freddy to began with.

Toy Bonnie remembered back to when Toy Freddy was sent to the Parts and Service for the first time when Toy Chica asked him how he felt about the toy bear.

Toy Bonnie was still upset about his broken guitar and sighed, "_Well, at least I can get another one in the back."_ Toy Chica shook her head, "_Really Toy Bonnie? That bear would've caused you to perform..."_

"_And your point?"_ Toy Bonnie raised an eyebrow, not understanding what Toy Chica was so angry about.

"_At least we won't see him til tomorrow, honesty I couldn't stand to look at him."_ The chicken said as if the bunny wasn't in the room with her. This shocked Toy Bonnie, "_Um, isn't that kinda... harsh?"_

Toy Chica gave off a laugh, "_Harsh? No. What the boss did to that bear was quite a sight to see... And..."_

She was deep in thought, a malice look was on her face.

Toy Bonnie stepped back as Toy Chica suddenly had an idea, "_You know... I actully like it."_ The bunny looked confused, "_What the boss did to Toy Freddy?"_

"_Yes, seeing that bear getting hurt got me thinking... Why not we do it too?"_ Toy Bonnie didn't like the sound of this, he actully like the bear and he felt like betaying him.

"_I... Don't know Chica, I don't like it."_

Toy Chica glared at the bunny, "_Trust me Toy Bonnie, you'll like it too after what happened to your guitar."_

Toy Bonnie looked down at the pieces in his hands, well Toy Freddy did brake his guitar, but he also didn't want to follow Toy Chica into whatever she was planning to do.

"_I... I'll... do it."_ Toy Bonnie answered with a defeated look on his face.

Toy Bonnie sighed as he remembered this, he completely hated himself for going with Toy Chica and Balloon Boy for making Toy Freddy suffer.

He sighed, he knew what he wanted to do, he went into the main stage room where the other animatronics and a man were talking.

Toy Bonnie sighed and spoke up, "_Um... Hello..."_

The talking stopped and all eyes turned towards the blue bunny, most looks were full of hate and confusion.

The man spoke up, "Hello Toy Bonnie, I'm Travis, the owner of this pizzeria. You might be wondering why you and the others are here insead of..." He trailed off, which Toy Bonnie could understand that he didn't want to meition their pizzeria.

"Nice to meet you Travis," Toy Bonnie said, though it was in an awkward tone.

"_**Yer be one of those toys that bullied Toy Freddy?"**_ The red fox growled at the blue bunny who sighed, "_Yes, and I regret it._"

There was total silance, "_**What do you mean 'you regret?'"**_ The golden bunny asked, Toy Bonnie wanted to run, but for some reason he felt safer with these other animatronics than with Toy Chica and Balloon Boy.

"_I never wanted to hurt Toy Freddy, I never wanted any of this to happen, and I never wanted to be a part of it. It was Toy Chica's idea, she saw what the boss did to Toy Freddy and it insirped her to do it too. She convice Balloon Boy and me to help her out, but I should have walked away when I have the chance, now I see what I have done and I want to help Toy Freddy."_ Toy Bonnie explained, for him, it felt good to get that off his chest.

Travis nodded, "I see. Toy Bonnie, I can tell you are telling the truth, but I will say this: what you and the other toys have done horrible things to Toy Freddy and it'll affect him for pretty much the rest of his life." Toy Bonnie could only look at the ground, Travis was right.

"And," Travis contuied, "Even if you want to say your sorry to Toy Freddy, I'm afaid that's impossble."

"_Impossable?"_ Toy Bonnie asked, not understanding.

"Toy Freddy has been suffering from everything for the past few months, he would never look at you and the other toys the same way again. He'll only think of the abuse you caused and that would mean he completely lost your trust."

Toy Bonnie felt awful, he never knew that with all the stuff he and the rest did would break Toy Freddy, and it was all Toy Chica's and the boss's fault.

The sky blue bunny felt oily tears coming down, "_I never wanted this to happen!"_ he sob, "_I should have never listened to Toy Chica! I just want Toy Freddy to be my friend..."_

He felt a hand on his shoulder as a purple bunny stood over him with a concren look, "_**Why don't you tell us the whole story?"**_

Toy Bonnie nodded as he was led to a table, the other animatronics and Travis sat around the table.

"_Well, it all started when us toys were first built..."_

...

Toy Freddy woke up with a start.

He didn't remember falling back into sleep mode when he was talking with that human, Bruce was it?

He shook his head, rubbing the remaining tears that were still on his face. He looked around, yep, he was still in this pizzeria's parts and service room on a table.

He looked at himself, shocked that his body was no longer broken and torn, but brand new. He wanted to smile, but then remember his voice box.

Bruce did say that the bear was going to be mute until they get a new voice box, this caused the smile on his face to vainsh.

**Great.** He thought while getting off the table, **And just as I thought I'm going to have my life changed for the good.**

His thoughts were stopped short when he noticed that Toy Bonnie wasn't in the room, nethier was Toy Chica and Balloon Boy.

His thoughts raced with fear, where did they go? Were they going to hurt him again?

Toy Freddy knew this would be the case, after all he was the one who took them away from their home.

He opened the door and stepped out of the room, he wanted to find something, anything or anywhere to hide. As he stumbled into the dark hallways, he felt like he wasn't alone.

He frozed in place when two white dots for eyes watched him from the other side of the hall, it glared at him and stepped closer to the scared toy bear.

"_Hello Toy Freddy,"_ the owner of the eyes snapped. It was Toy Chica, along with Balloon Boy, and they were both glaring at Toy Freddy.

**No.** Toy Freddy backed away each time the two toys got close. **Leave me alone.**

"_Aww what's the matter Toy Freddy? Not going to say hi? Oh, wait! You can't!"_ Balloon Boy gave off his trademark laugh.

"_Well, since you can't talk, we'll do the talking for you."_ Toy Chica said, as she raised her hand as if to punch him.

That is, until both Toy Foxy and Mari came to the recuce. "_Don't even think about it,"_ Toy Foxy snapped, crossing her arms.

Toy Chica looked at her and glared, _And you're STILL protecting him? After what's happened to us?"_

Mari sighed, "_Look Toy Chica, I know that we have been moved to another pizzeria, but that doesn't mean that you and Balloon Boy cause problems."_

This caused Toy Chica and Balloon Boy to walk away.

Mari can only shake his head while Toy Foxy comferted Toy Freddy. "_Toy Freddy, are you ok?"_ Toy Freddy can only shake his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Liz

It was the next morning when Travis walked in the main room, "Guys, we need to talk." Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy walked over to him. "_**What's up Travis?**_" Freddy asked, looked confused.

"I need to discuss about the toys, but first, I need them here so that I can..." Travis was soon interuped by Goldie and Trap, leading the toys into the room.

Travis smiled as each of the toys (minus Toy Freddy) sat around the table. "Thank you Goldie and Trap, now as I was saying... Wait, where's Toy Freddy?"

"_**He wasn't in the Parts and Service room when we went to get the others,"**_ Trap replied, which Travis nodded. "Ok, I'm sure he hasn't gone too far... Well anyway, the reason I called you all here was..."

...

Music came out from the radio as Liz was in her apartment doing some house work. She was enjoying herself as 'Who Said I Would' by Phil Collins played, while she was doing the dises and even mouthing the words to the song.

Unknown to her a pair of eyes watched her from her unclosed front door as she put the clean dises away as she bop her head to the song.

As soon as she looked up she was startled to see the eyes stare at her, blushing she turned the radio down and opened the door.

"Toy Freddy? What are you doing here?" Liz asked, causing the bear to look away shyly with a blush of his own.

Liz sighed and led him into her apartment, "I'm almost done getting some chores done so I won't be too long," she said as she went back to the remaining dises, "so what's up?"

Toy Freddy pointed at the radio, Liz took it as a question. "Oh just listening to some music to pass the time, you like?"

The bear nodded as Liz turned up the radio a little bit, the voice of Phil Collins contune as the next song started playing.

Toy Freddy was amused as he listened to the song which was playing 'Swing Low', Liz giggled as the bear was enjoying the music.

Putting away the last clean plate, Liz sat across Toy Freddy, who locked eyes with hers. "I know that this might bring up some bad meriores, but you saved me from... well..."

Toy Freddy remembered, and nodded. Liz frowned, "I want to thank you."

_Why can't it wait 'til morning?_

_We can talk about it then _

_'Cause I've had a drink too many _

_And my troubles, well I ain't got any_

Toy Freddy looked at the radio as the next song played.

_Why can't it wait 'til daylight? _

_Things will seem much clearer then _

_I'm tired and my eyes are weary _

_And I just want you lying here with me_

_So close your eyes _

_I'll make it oh, so nice_

_'Is this song... Talking about me?'_ Toy Freddy thought as the song contuite.

_Well I don't wanna think about what we've said _

_And I don't wanna know why we hurt ourselves _

_'Cause I just wanna hold you so close to me _

_It'll take care of itself and I wanna sleep_

_So why can't it wait 'til next time? _

_'Cause that time may never come _

_Stay here with your arms around me _

_You're going nowhere without me_

_So close your eyes _

_I'll make it oh, so nice for you_

As the song finish playing, Toy Freddy looked at Liz again, who can see he wasn't happy. "I got an idea," she began, while turning the radio off, "I got some show ideas for the others, want to come with me?"

At first Toy Freddy was hesenit, he wasn't sure if the other toys were still in the main room but Liz caught on. "Travis will talk to them if they bother you, Freddy and the others are nice and they would love to meet you."

That made Toy Freddy feel a bit better.

...

Travis was just done with the meeting when Liz and Toy Freddy entered the room, "There he is! I was a little worried there when he wasn't in the parts and service room." Travis said as he noticed Toy Freddy, "He was with you?"

Liz nodded, "Yeah."

"_**Aye Liz! Mind we be borrowing Toy Freddy?**_" Foxy called out as he and Freddy apoced them. Liz nodded, "Sure, but please be gentle."

Freddy nodded, "_**I'll make sure of that, come on Toy Freddy, we'll take you to see Bonnie and Chica."**_

Toy Freddy only frozed until Freddy realized his mistake, "_**I mean 'our' Bonnie and Chica."**_ With a sigh of relief Toy Freddy followed Freddy and Foxy.

Bonnie was playing checkers with Trap while Chica and Goldie watched. "_**Who be winning?**_" Foxy asked while taking a seat next to Chica, who answered "_**It's pretty hard to tell, but I think it might be Bonnie, but you know Trap's going to catch up."**_

Toy Freddy took a seat next to Goldie, who gave the toy bear a smile. "_**So we finally meet Toy Freddy, we were all worried that you wouldn't come out at all."**_

Freddy nodded, "_**But we're all glad that you came."**_ Toy Freddy looked between both bears, not sure what to do. He hadn't felt welcomed, let alone being nice to since forever. It felt weird.

Noticing the worried look, Freddy nodded "_**I know this is all strange to you, but we are friends Toy Freddy and I don't want you to feel scared of us."**_

_**"Yeah," **_Goldie replied, "_**Just give yourself time, I'm sure you'll warm up to us."**_

This made Toy Freddy feel better, _'Maybe I'll give them a chance. I mean, it's not going to be like before.'_

At another table Mari watched them with a smile. 'Things might start looking well, Toy Freddy might get that second chance that he always wanted and hopefully everything else will be ok.'

He frowned when he spotted Toy Chica talking to Toy Foxy, 'Of course, there's still Toy Chica and Balloon Boy. I know Toy Bonnie wants to try again, but I'm still not sure if Toy Freddy is ready. And then there's the voice box...'

"_You ok Mari?"_ Toy Bonnie asked which caused Mari to jump, "_Toy Bonnie, where did you-?_" Toy Bonnie blushed, "_Sorry Mari, I-I didn't mean it. I was just wandering if you can help me with something."_

Mari nodded, "_Sure TB, what's up?"_

_"I want to ask Bonnie if I can talk to him about some music ideas, but..."_ He looked at the table where he spotted Toy Freddy with the other animatronics, "..._I don't want to cause a scene with... you know."_

Mari nodded, knowing what Toy Bonnie meant.

"_And I take that you want to give that to Toy Freddy as well?"_ Mari asked, pointing to a drawing in the bright blue bunny's hand.

"_Yeah, it was just this. Like I said I don't want to cause a scene and..."_

"_Let me see what I can do." _Mari said while Toy Bonnie handed the picture to him. The puppet then floated towards the table where the other animatronics sat.

"_Um, Bonnie?"_ Mari spoke cause the purple bunny to look at him, "_**What do you need?**_"

"_Do you have a mintuie? Toy Bonnie wants to ask you something."_

_"__**Why can't he come here himself?"**_

"_Well..." _Mari had an awkward look on his face as he caught Toy Freddy's look. Bonnie realized this and did an 'oh' to himself.

"_**Sure, I'm just done playing."**_ As Bonnie was getting up from his seat, Mari handed Toy Freddy the picture Toy Bonnie drew.

Toy Freddy look at the picture and was surprised to see what the drawing was. It was Toy Bonnie, he looked like he was playing the guitar. What surprised the bear though, was there was also Toy Freddy himself, he looked like he was sitting on the floor watching Toy Bonnie perform.

There was also a message above the bunny's head, saying 'I'm so, so sorry'.

Toy Freddy slowly looked up and locked eyes to Toy Bonnie's, whose eyes had a regretful look in them.

They both stare for the longest time before Bonnie was by Toy Bonnie's side. As soon as the bunnies were talking, Toy Freddy looked at the picture again.

Did Toy Bonnie really mean that?

The bear shook his head, he had a lot to think about. Both Freddy and Goldie, who were both watching the scene with worried looks, went into action.

"_**Hey Chica, it's getting to be lunch time, mind if you make something?"**_ Freddy asked while Chica nodded, "_**Sure thing Freddy."**_

As the chicken left for the kitchen Freddy looked at Toy Freddy, "_**Hey Toy Freddy? You want a tour on our stages?**_" Toy Freddy nodded and followed Freddy.

Unknown to them; a pair of eyes were watching them. Watching only Toy Freddy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Forgiven

Three weeks have passed, and with the snow melting and the weather getting warmer Fazbear Funland was busier than ever.

Travis had made quite a few changes and frankly he was proud of it. Toy Bonnie (T-Bone) and Toy Chica (Chi) have their own stage, doing their performice like they did in their old Pizzeria, Mangle joins Foxy in Pirate's Cove, Mari and BB are at the Prize Couner, and Toy Freddy...

Well, Toy Freddy never got his new voice box.

Travis sighed as he looked at the paperwork on his desk, he remembered Bruce making phone calls to the factory, he remember the tone that Bruce had when he was given the bad news.

"_I'm sorry , but we don't have a new voice box made for Toy Freddy. We did plan to make one, but we lost the bluepaints. I'm sorry, I wish there was more I can do."_

Travis suddenly slammed his fists in anger, _those lying bastards!_ He thought as he held his head to his hands, this was getting out of hand.

Then there was a knock on the door, Travis sighed and called out, "Yes?"

"Um, Travis... It's me, something's happening in the main room and I need you to come." Liz's voice from the door, Travis rubbed his head and went with Liz.

When they came into the main room Travis's eyes were wide. Kids were running around, throwing things and laughing as some of the animatronics were trying to ether stop them or calm some of the scared kids down.

Travis looked around and saw Chi and some kids, they were mocking and laughing at Toy Freddy as he tried to crawl away.

Travis only saw red, he then grabbed his whistle and started blowing in it (Liz was able to cover her ears), and just like that all of the choas started to die down.

The kids who with Chi froze in fear while Chi's eyes were wide with shock. "Alright, what the heck is going on?!" Travis asked with a pissed off tone.

Everyone was in complete silence, until some of the kids explained, but it was really T-Bone, who had came down from his stage, to explain.

_"Well everything was going well until Chi got the bright idea of her and some of the kids to prank Teddy (_Toy Freddy) _and then it just went downhill from there."_ The sky blue bunny said as he looked at Chi, who glared at him.

"Chi, is this true?" Travis asked, knowing what the answer was going to be. "_No! It wasn't my idea!_"

"But it was," a young girl around eight said from the crowd, "Mister Travis, Chi was talking to some of us and wanted us to help her with something, but I didn't want to help..." That was all Travis wanted to hear, he glared at Chi, who took a step back.

"Chi, I would like a word with you."

Knowing that she was caught, she walked over to Travis, who led her back into his office. Meanwhile Liz and some of the emploeys were having to clean up the messes that the children made (some of the parents helped out) while the animatronics had a stern talking to the children about bullying and respect.

By the time evening came around and the last of the families left Freddy let out a sigh. "_**I never thought the day was going to be a madhouse."**_

Bonnie, along with a tired Chica, nodded in agreedment. "_**Yeah, but I'm glad no one got hurt too badly. Though I am worried about Teddy."**_

Teddy was besides Liz, who was cleaning off the rest of the flour off of him. Chi took some of the flour from the kitcion and had them in their backstage, and when the time was right, she and a couple of kids waited until they spotted Teddy, who was peeking out from behind the employle only door.

One kid's job was to lure out the toy bear, and then Chi grabbed one of the flour bags and threw it at Teddy. The rest was tossing their bags and that's when the madness started.

Chi then came back to the main room, looking only to the floor with a defeated look on her face, no one else said anything as the toy chicken walked back to her backstage and dissapured.

T-Bone sighed, as he went to sit by one of the chairs, Bonnie went over to him. "_I should've stop them, I knew it was going to be like this all over again, I knew..._" he paused as the purple hand of Bonnie's was on his shoulder.

"_**Don't beat yourself up T-Bone, it wasn't your fault."**_ T-Bone looked up at Bonnie, his green eyes nearly filled with tears.

Teddy was watching this from afar. T-Bone was hugging Bonnie, who was whispering comferting words in the sky blue bunny's ear.

Teddy stood up, which surprised Liz, who was wondering what the toy bear was going to do. Then he slowly started to walk towards the bunnies, Freddy and Goldie each gave a look of shock while Mari, who was watching from the door leading to the Prize Room, had a small smile on his face.

Everyone was dead silent as both Bonnie and T-Bone saw Teddy slowing appoceing them. No one said a word, no one moved as they were frozen in their places as they were watching the scene unfold before them.

Even Travis, who came out of his office, stopped dead in his tracks when he too saw what was happening.

Teddy gave Bonnie a look, which Bonnie nodded and stepped back a bit. For the next full moment nether Teddy or T-Bone made a move. Until T-Bone sighed, it was now or never, this was his one and only chance to say something to Teddy after all of these months.

"_Teddy, I just want to say I'm sorry, _(he paused then shook his head) _no. I was a complete idiot for what I did, I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to be part of something that was going to not only hurt you, but hurt me as well. I'm sorry for the whole accident with the guitar, I was blind with anger to see that I should've let you explain yourself. (_his eyes are full of tears at this point)_ I was such a dumb bunny for listening to Chi, she was the one who started all of this. If yo don't want to forgive me Teddy, I completely understand."_

Teddy only stared at T-Bone, who was now putting his hands over his eyes, sobbing quietly. Knowing that he can no longer speak, Teddy can still do something. He walked closer to the sobbing bunny and hugged him.

Everyone around them gasped as Teddy had his arms wrapped around T-Bone, who looked in shock.

"_Teddy?!"_

The toy bear nodded, and hugged the bunny tighter. T-Bone had the biggest smile on his face as he returned the hug.

"_Well it's about time."_ Mari spoke, while Mangle looked at the puppet with a confused look. "_You knew this would happened?"_

Mari nodded, _"All Teddy and T-Bone needed to do wait for the right moment."_

As the two friends let go from their hug, Chi watched from the curtins, completly pissed.

...

It was late into the night as each animatronic were in sleep mode from the events of today, everyone that is except Chi, who was pacing around in anger.

"_Stupid Teddy..._" She mutters under her breath as she thought of another way to make Teddy pay.

She then felt a cold chill, this caught Chi by surprise. The room was suddenly cold, as if the winter chill had made a return.

"_The hell?"_ she said to herself as something fell making her turn to the sound. "_Who's there?_" No one replied, this was making Chi pissed. "_Whoever is here, show yourself!"_

**"Don't worry about the bear."**

This new voice shocked Chi, there was something about the voice which was familer but couldn't place.

"**I don't want to you to get in more trouble, leave that bear to me and I'LL take care of it."**

"_Who are you?"_ Chi asked. Her answer came when a newspaper floated towards her, making a grab for it Chi peered into the darkness.

"**You already know who I am Toy Chica. I'LL take care of that worthless bear, and I promise you: you WILL never see that useless toy ever again."**

Chi can only blink as she looked down at the paper, her eyes widen in shock. "_...Boss?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Read before starting!

Ok, so I'm still writing this so this is still a work in progress. Please let me know what you think so far. I'm more active on Archive but wanted to show my work here once again but under a new name.

* * *

Chapter 9: Nightmare

Toy Freddy once again woke up to darkness. It was something he was too familiar with and was not looking forward to the horrors that he had to face.

He soon noticed a door that he never saw before, he went to it, and slowly opened the door...

...And it led him into a room.

**It can't be...** Toy Freddy looked around as it became clear, he was in the old pizzeria. **How?** This was starting to confuse the bear, the room was like everything that he remembered.

The stage, the tables, Toy Foxy's stage, Mari's box... Everything was like how it was before he was sent to the Parts and Service room.

**Why am I here?**

**"Because I brought you here..."** The new voice caused Toy Freddy to jump, knocking over a chair in the progress.

Standing before the toy bear was another bear... only it didn't look like Freddy and Goldie... He was black as the night, with large, sharp teeth, he towered over the toy with his silver eyes glaring.

**"Toy Freddy... It's been quite a while..."**

**That voice...? It can't be...!**

The monster smirked as if it read Toy Freddy's mind, **"Yes, it is me. Mr. Fazbear, or the new Mr. Fazbear named Nightmare!"**

Toy Freddy was shaking in fear, **this wasn't true! Wasn't Mr. Fazbear suppose to be in prison?** Nightmare laughed, **"Yes Toy Freddy, I was IN prison. I decided to kill myself and put myself into this suit that you see here thanks to this ritual that I did before all of this in case... Well, in case of this."**

Nightmare then grabbed Toy Freddy, who can only gasp as the monster's claw held his torso. **"Now... to finish what I started...**" He gave the toy a glare before tossing him onto the empty stage. Toy Freddy landed hard on the wooden stage, gasping for breath as he tried to get up but not as Nightmare grabbed the toy once again and tossed him this time on the tables.

Toy Freddy then heard a crack as he landed hard on the table, which broke underneath him causing the toy to land hard on the floor.

Nightmare chuckled darkly as he watched the toy tries to get himself up again. "**You're pretty pathetic, can't even fight back... No matter."**

Toy Freddy struggled to his feet, holding his cracked arm, he saw the door at the corner of his eye. **I need to escape!**

He took off running, though it was more of a limp as he was reaching for the door. "**Oh no, you don't!"** Nightmare was suddenly behind the toy as his large claw slashed through the toy's back.

This time Toy Freddy wished he could shout out in pain as he felt his back being sliced, he landed on the floor for the last time, whimpering as he held himself, large amounts of oil was leaking out of his back.

"**I hate you."** Those three words sent a chill down the toy's body.

"**I wish that those people never made you. I hate to look at you. Even the children hate you. Soon everyone will hate you."**

Toy Freddy weakly looked up to the monster before him, his blue eyes looking into the silver eyes of this creature. The creature that was once Mr. Fazbear.

**"You're never gonna be them. You were never going to be like Freddy and Goldie, you're just a pile of worthless scrap that is only there because you're a Freddy."** Nightmare scoffed and kicked the toy bear hard, "**But you're not a Freddy, what I see is a freak, a pathetic excuse of the whole Freddy name. I should've sent you for scrap a long time ago."**

Toy Freddy could only cry silently. This caused Nightmare to smile, "**I will break you, Toy Freddy, I will break you until there's nothing left to break. I can also..."** He snapped his fingers as the entire room vanished leaving the two bears in darkness, he held Toy Freddy's head as something appeared.

It was Liz, who was sleeping in her bed, the Toy Freddy plush next to her.

Toy Freddy's eyes were wide as he then realized what Nightmare was about to say next: "**I can kill her in front of you... That is... if you don't do as I say..."**

The light that was on the bed went out leaving the two bears once again into darkness. Toy Freddy felt his eyes drop, he was getting weak from the oil loss and the pain that Nightmare put him through.

**"Unlike out there, I can do pain to you whenever you sleep. Just remember Toy Freddy: I'M in control."**

That was the last words that he heard before Toy Freddy blacked out.

...

Goldie and Trap woke up to a loud crash somewhere in the pizzeria, looking at one another, they both went to check out the noise.

It was coming from the parts and service room, and when they opened the door they were horrified to see Toy Freddy on the floor, he looked like he was having some kind of attack.

"_**Get Freddy now!"**_ Goldie yelled to Trap, who ran to get the others. The gold bear was at the toy's side holding him.

**"Toy Freddy? TOY FREDDY!"**


End file.
